A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a super-thin plane display apparatus, including a plurality of light-transmissive structures, such as a light guide plate, a glass substrate or the like. There exist stresses within these light-transmissive structures. These stresses can cause a variety of poor displays to appear on the LCD, even cause the LCD to be bent or broken.
Typically, these stresses are generated in a process of manufacturing the light-transmissive structure. For example, the process of manufacturing the light guide plate is as follows: heating a material of the light guide plate to be in a molten state, then injecting the material into a light guide plate mold, after cooling and plasticizing the material, obtaining the light guide plate with a specific shape. In the process of manufacturing the light guide plate, since the material of the light guide plate in the molten state has fluidity, there inevitably exist stresses within the light guide plate in the process of cooling and plasticizing the material.
A stress distribution of the light-transmissive structure cannot be detected in the existing art, and thereby a quality of the light-transmissive structure and a display effect of a display device cannot be effectively improved.